Tiana Divorces Aladdin (When Love is Gone)
WHEN LOVE IS GONE Performed by: Anika Noni Rose (Tiana) Meanwhile, back in London, Aladdin and Tiana arrived home from the party and they freed Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit from the ropes, and they led them to the children's room. Figaro meowed with happiness. Tiana smiled as she turned to Aladdin. "Aladdin, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Minnie. After all, she's still a very good girl." At the party, Tiana had a chat with Naveen, and her new husband agreed to let Minnie stay with Mowgli and Pudge in the nursery for a while. Aladdin yawned and said, "Pshaw, Tiana. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Br'er Rabbit?" "Oh, of course not." said Br'er Rabbit. Then he turned to Cleo, saying, "Don't you agree, Cleo?" Cleo gurgled in response. Br'er Rabbit turned to Pluto and asked, "Don't you ''agree, Pluto?" Pluto barked in response. "Isn't he right, Figaro?" Br'er Rabbit asked. Figaro smiled and nodded. Tiana opened the door and gasped. Minnie was not in her bed. She was gone! And Mowgli and Pudge were not in their beds, either. They we're gone too! Tiana was panicked. "Minnie! Mowgli! Pudge! Children, where are you?" The children were not in London anymore. Tiana was heartbroken and she began to cry. Figaro meowed in sadness while Cleo gurgled in sadness. Pluto howled in sadness and Br'er Rabbit cried in sorrow. Aladdin felt ashamed of himself for being too hard on his own daughter. Just then, a divorce lawyer came in the nursery and asked, "Tiana Gibson?" Tiana sadly nodded. "Sign here, please." Then Tiana wrote her name on the divorce paper and the divorce lawyer told Aladdin that he can no longer be with his own wife and children anymore. As soon as the divorce lawyer left the nursery, Aladdin felt guilty. He left the house and into the garden in sadness. Tiana knelt by the nursery window and took out a picture of herself and Aladdin and began to sing: Tiana: There was a time'' When I was sure That you and I were truly one That our future was forever And would never come undone And we came so close to being close And though you cared for me There's distance in your eyes tonight So we're not meant to be The love is gone The love is gone The sweetest dream That you have ever known The love is gone The love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone There comes a moment in your life Like a window and you see Your future there before you And how perfect life can be But adventure calls with unknown voices Pulling you away Be careful or you may regret The choice you make someday When love is gone When love is gone The sweetest dream That we have ever known When love is gone When love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone It was almost love It was almost always It was like a fairytale we'd live out You and I And yes, some dream come true And yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Yes, some dreams come true Yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Meanwhile, back in Neverland, the song ended and Ali began to cry and hugged Littlefoot, crying. "Oh, there, there, Ali." Ali wept bitterly while hugging Littlefoot, who feels sad. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Songs Category:Sad songs Category:Peter Pan series